Brotherhood Invasion
by RyanGosling4Ever
Summary: I just got bored one day. Really bored, lol. Just a pointless Brotherhood story.. Ya gotta love those! Anyways the boys have some fun at the mansion! R&R! Oneshot. Complete


Pietro sighed as he gathered his books together. Great! Just what he needed, a stupid chemistry report. The entire class bored him to death, everything seemed to move too slow. Sure, he COULD do the paper easily enough, but he'd have to slow down to keep the paper from ripping. He gathered his things and walked out of the room. It was important to keep a low profile so, no matter how much he hated it, he couldn't use his super speed. He waited until he was out of the building and sure none of the other kids were watching and ran home. *Ahh, the freedom of the weekend!* he smiled. *Well, except for the lousy report I have to write...* He could do that later, maybe on the way to school on Monday or something. Now was the time to have some fun, and what better way to have fun than go annoy the X-men? Opening the door to the Brotherhood house, he saw Lance sitting there, writing something intently.  
  
"Hey, Lance, whatcha doin'?" Pietro asked, zipping over and trying to get a look at what Lance was writing. *Oh yeah, stupid question. This is LANCE we're talking about,* Pietro smirked. *Who else would he be writing to?* And sure enough, he managed to catch the words "..love" and "..a fair..", but didn't get to see the rest since Lance suddenly realized that Pietro was there.  
  
"Pietro!" Lance shouted, hastily folding up the piece of paper. "Wait- How long have you been standing there looking over my shoulder?!" Pietro merely smirked.  
  
"I'm not gonna tell Kittycat you were writing her a love poem," he said, rolling his eyes. What exactly did Lance see in Pryde anyways??! "That would be too degrading on the part of the Brotherhood." He smiled. "WannagoannoytheXgeeks?"  
  
Lance shrugged, putting the paper in his pocket, and hesitated. "But what if Ki-"  
  
"Aw, Kitty's not gonna be there," Pietro said dismissively. He grinned. "Besides, if she is, you getta go SEE her..!"  
  
Lance grinned. "I'm there!" The two teens got into Lance's beat up old Jeep and drove over to the institute. Arriving at the mansion, Pietro looked out and saw Wolverine in the driveway of the mansion, polishing his Harley. Pietro groaned. "Oh look.. it's Mr. Slice and Dice," he said, rolling his eyes. "Okay, here's what we- Hey! What's Todd doing here?"  
  
"Huh?" Lance looked up and saw Todd up in a tree with a binocular, a few feet away from where they were hidden in the bushes. "Hey, where did Todd get that binocular?" Lance asked.  
  
"Probably swiped it from a store or something," Pietro smirked. "Aw man, I wish I'd known before that he had that stupid pair of binoculars.." he grumbled. "It'd have come in handy last week when I was umm... nevermind." he stopped himself in time, a mischievous smile on his face.  
  
Lance groaned. "You weren't spying on the girls' locker room again, were you Pietro? Please tell me you weren't." He took one look at the speed demon's face. "You were, weren't you?" he groaned.  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Never mind. Don't answer that. I *don't* wanna know. Forget I ever said that." Glancing up, Lance saw that Todd was still sitting in the tree spying on the Xgeeks.  
  
Pietro got up and zipped up to the tree. "Hey Todd!" Pietro hissed up at him, but the younger teen didn't hear him. "Hey! Pss, Todd!" Pietro chucked a small piece of rock at him.  
  
"Wh- WAH!" Todd yelped, falling out of the tree with a WUMP! "Whatever it was, I didn't do it yo!" he yelped.  
  
"Will ya relax? It's just me," Pietro rolled his eyes. He grinned. "WannagoannoysomeXgeeks?"  
  
"Well, gee, sure why not?" Todd said sarcastically, but immensely relieved it was just Pietro. "Since ya nearly killed me Speedy, by makin' me fall outta a tree, yo!" he snapped. "I can just see it now." Todd made an imaginary headline gesture in the air with his hands. "Cause of Death: Heart Attack by an Insane Lunatic. Victim Falls Out Of A Tree."  
  
"Oh calm down, it wasn't that big of a deal," Pietro said.  
  
"NOT THAT BIG OF A DEAL?!" Todd squeaked. "Pietro, I just saw my life flash before my eyes, yo!"  
  
"Will you morons knock it off?" Lance snapped from his position behind the bushes. "Do you WANT the entire Geek Brigade to come storming out here?" He had barely finished his sentence when the Institute's alarm system went off. All the weapon systems on the lawn activated and all pointed directly at the Brotherhood members.  
  
"Great," Lance muttered. "WHEN will I learn my lesson? Next time, I'm coming ALONE when I want to see Kitty other than at school..."  
  
"Alvers, what are you jerks doing here?" Scott Summers snapped, running out of the mansion, wearing his battle uniform. Soon, all the others were outside too, all in their uniforms. Lance couldn't help but snicker. *And you guys actually wonder why we call you X-Geeks?!* This earned him a glare from Jean.  
  
Pietro meanwhile, was going around flirting with all of the female new mutants and some new girl recruits, much to the annoyance of the male X-Men.  
  
"Rrwao!" Pietro zipped up to Rahne, smiling a very charming smile at her. Rahne blinked, looking a little flustered.  
  
"Get away from my girl, you loon!" Roberto snapped.  
  
"Who's gonna make me?" Pietro taunted, enjoying this immensely. "You? I don't think so!" He continued flirting with Rahne, if for nothing else other than to annoy and antagonize the hell out of Roberto.  
  
"Why you little...!"  
  
"I'll take care of this creep," Rogue snapped, taking off her glove and advancing on Pietro.  
  
"Oo-kay.. moving on!" Pietro spotted a new girl that he had never seen before standing among the X-Men. He zipped over to her. "Hey, don't think we've met," he said, grinning at her. "Name's Pietro Maximoff." He noticed her smiling at him and blushing. *Ah, yeah, she can't resist me!* "But YOU," he said seductively, smiling 'his' smile at the poor girl, who looked ready to faint. "can call me Quicksilver. Or Speedy. Or Resident Demi God."  
  
"Oh, so you've demoted yourself to just 'Demi-God' now?" Todd snickered. "Whatever happened to 'God' or 'Your Highness', yo?"  
  
"Well, if you just absolutely insist on calling me that, you may," Pietro smiled. "In fact, I have no objection."  
  
Todd rolled his eyes. How anybody could have that big of an ego and not bust was beyond him. Of course, one look at Pietro and the girl and Todd could see *how* the speedster could get an ego problem real fast. In fact, if he was Pietro, it'd be next to impossible not to develop a humongous ego judging by the way the poor girl was looking at Pietro in utter adoration. Todd felt a pang of envy. *Oh look... Speedy's got another girl in his fan club... What a surprise...* He gave a sigh, wondering, not for the first time, what it would be like to be Pietro Maximoff for just a day. To be Quicksilver. To have about ten girls fawning and giggling over HIM for a change. *And while I'm still dreaming, it wouldn't hurt to give me a million bucks, would it?* Todd thought, hopping over to where Lance was standing.  
  
"Hey Lance, seen your Kittycat, yo?" Todd asked, looking around among the X-Men. "I dun' see her."  
  
Lance sighed. "Yeah, I figured as much. She's probably still mad cuz of that little argument we kinda had last week."  
  
"She's mad at you?" Todd blinked. "When was this?"  
  
"When was what?" Pietro took a brief break from his flirting session and zipped over to Lance and Todd.  
  
"The Kittycat and Rocky here ain't talkin' to each other, yo!"  
  
Pietro's eyebrows rose. "When was this?" he asked. *And why wasn't I informed of this earlier?!*  
  
"I already told you, last week!" Lance snapped. He groaned. "It was over something really stupid that I said or did, or maybe both. I don't even remember *what* I did."  
  
"Now why does this sound vaguely familiar?" Todd snickered. "Oh! Now I remember! Maybe because... YOU GO THROUGH THIS PHASE IN YOUR KITTYCAT RELATIONSHIP AT LEAST ONCE A WEEK?!"  
  
"Shut up, Toad!" Lance snapped, sounding irritated.  
  
Todd was about to tease Lance some more when he happened to look up, and saw Wolverine heading their way with a You-Punks-Are-Gonna-Be-Fishfood-When-I'm-Done-With-You. "Uh oh!" Todd gulped. "Time to make like a good alive little Toad and split!" He hopped back onto the tree branch.  
  
"Oh gee, thanks for your teammate-like support, Toad!" Lance rolled his eyes. He tensed a little, but held his ground against the gruffer mutant. Logan popped his claws with a growl, and Lance's eyes narrowed. *Oh well, can't say that we made the first move to start a fight,* he thought.  
  
"Alright, if that's the way you X-geeks wanna play it, then fine!" Lance snapped, raising his arm in a commanding gesture. "Let's rock!" Immediately, the ground started trembling violently. "Let's get 'em!" he shouted to the rest of the Brotherhood.  
  
"Whoo-hoo!" Pietro shouted. He'd been bored with the lack of activities, with the exception of that last little piece of information. *Lance and the Kittycat are mad at each other?* Pietro gave a smirk. He was already thinking up of ways which to use that information against the pair... Of course, he could always do that later. Now was time to have some fun. He had flirted with every female there, but that too had gotten old after a while. Besides, he considered himself way too good for any of them. Pietro now grinned. "Afreakearthquakeandafreaktornado! Nowthisismoremystyle! Hangontothisbaby,cuzit'stwistertime!!" With that, he was off, twirling and whirling and striking everything and everyone in sight. Pietro managed to create a mini whirlwind and knock over the bird bath, drenching everyone.  
  
With a savage roar, Logan tackled Lance and slammed him into the hard ground. "That was two mistakes, mine for waiting and yours for attacking." One fist grabbed the front of his shirt, the other he raised overhead threateningly, adamantium blades gleaming in the sunlight. "Now what are you up to, or do I have to rip you open and pry it out for myself?" he snarled. "Normally, I'm a slash first, ask questions later guy, but I'll be patient and give you two seconds to answer that, kid..."  
  
Lance gave that all-too-familiar smirk. The fall hurt like all hell, especially with a 200 pound guy with claws sticking out of his hands landing on you. But no way was Lance going to give Logan the satisfaction of knowing that. When it came down to it, pride was all the Brotherhood had left, and he'd be damned if he gave it up to an X-Geek... "I'm glad you can count," Lance smirked, staring at Wolverine defiantly, just daring him to strike out with those claws. Lance knew Wolverine wouldn't do it, he knew the X-geeks would never strike out to kill. In the heartbeat that Lance saw a tiny flicker of hesitation in Logan's eyes, he smirked again. "Too late. That's your third mistake. Three strikes and you're out. You had the third strike, so, that would make you out!" A giant block of the ground shot up and knocked Wolverine up and backwards through the air. Lance heard him crash into a tree, and a second later...  
  
"Wh- WAH!!"  
  
"That is quite enough!" Storm commanded angrily, rising into the air. She had seen enough. The Institute's lawn was now a huge mess, thanks to Avalanche's bludgeon powers, and Quicksilver was living up to his namesake, as he was just whirling and crashing into everything and everyone in sight, causing a massive destruction and laughing like a maniac. In the five minutes or so that the Brotherhood had been there, the silver haired speedster had already managed to flirt with every female quite extensively, knock over an expensive concrete bird bath, drench everyone, flirt some more, burn [Pietro Rules and Evan DROOLS! HAHAHA! EAT MY DIRT, DANIELS!] on the lawn by running at supersonic speed on the grass. He'd also disappeared inside the mansion for a few seconds, and Storm was almost afraid to know what Pietro did to their house. "Probably just wrecked a few rooms and put booby traps everywhere," Storm muttered. Calling upon a huge gust of wind, similar to a small hurricane, she managed to effectively slow down Quicksilver.  
  
"Haha,IhopeyouXgeekshavefuncleaningup,hah-Hey!" Pietro was in the middle of whirling around and laughing gleefully when all of a sudden, his feet left the ground and he was being sucked up in the air by a gust of very strong wind. "Hey, lemmedown!!" Pietro cried. He hated when this happened. And it's happened before. Or at least very close. Last time, when Jean Grey, the X-Men's local telekinetic, pulled this stunt, he'd ended up being busted by the police. Now, the X-geeks are doing it again. This time around, it wasn't exactly Jean, but Storm. *Aww, Jean, Storm, Storm, Jean, what'sthedifference?!* Pietro scowled at the memory. "C'mon!! I want down!! Downdowndowndowndowndowndown!!" Pietro tried to run harder, but it was no use. Actually, he was going backwards. *I. Hate. You.* Pietro thought darkly, just daring Jean to pick that thought up about Storm.  
  
Lance was also caught in the air by Storm's winds. "Hey, okay, look, we didn't come by to pick a fight, okay??" he shouted, looking very pissed off. "You guys started the fight! All we were doing was talking by the tree! Let me down!" Lance demanded. *Great. All I wanted to do was come by and see and maybe talk to Kitty, and apologize. Instead, I nearly get chopped to pieces by Claws over there and then got sucked up by a imitation cyclone. You're on a roll, Alvers!*  
  
"Lance, like what are you doing here, you creep?" An annoyed voice suddenly snapped. Out of all of them, Kitty had been the only one of the X-men who hadn't bothered to come out to confront the Brotherhood. Finally just opening the window to her room, she glared at Lance, who was handing in midair.  
  
"Umm, Kitty, can you please tell, umm, your friends here to give us a break? A little help here would be nice right about now!" He was now hanging upside down in the cyclone Storm had whipped up, and he could feel his blood rushing into his head. "Please? I just wanna talk to you, I swear!" He attempted to smile, which wasn't working too well considering he could hardly breath in his upside down position.  
  
"Oh rrriiigghhtt... you just want to talk," Kitty said sarcastically. "Then what was the deal with the whole avalanche thing earlier?"  
  
"You would do the exact same thing too if some pyscho nutcase was holding you by the throat!" Lance replied back hotly. "It was in self defense!" He gave Kitty the sad puppy dog eyes. "Aww, c'mon Kitty!" he whined. "Are you still mad about last week?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"What'd I even say?!"  
  
"Does 'Man! Fuzzball really needs to lay off those Gutbombs! And I thought Freddy was bad!' ring a bell?" Kitty snarled.  
  
"I was just kidding!"  
  
"Lance, you insensitive clod! Kurt's like, one of my best friends!" Kitty shouted. With a last glare at the dark haired senior, she then slammed the window down with a bang.  
  
Lance groaned. "I've gotta learn how to keep my big mouth shut," he muttered. "When will I *learn* these things?! When?!" 


End file.
